Nothing
by 5toon
Summary: This is ButtercupsDaBomb's prize (: Sorry it's late , but here you go . Hope you like it ! Others are free to read it too :D Song-fic .


Here's your prize ButtercupsDaBombXD ! You said whatever came to mind and this came to mind . I'm sorry it took so long ! I would hate me if I were you T.T

Hope you like it , though (:

Song : The Script - Nothing .

* * *

_Am I better off dead ? _

_Am I better off a quiter ? _

_They say I'm better off now, then I ever was with her. _

_As they take me to my local down the street, _

_I'm smiling but I'm diein' trying not to drag my feet. _

Brick, Boomer, Mike, and Mitch all tried to take Butch out to get his mind off of her. Butch smiled and laughed but inside he was dieing, trying not to drag his feet.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her._

_But after one to many , I know that I'm never._

_Only they can see where this is gonna end. _

_And they all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense. _

" You know you're better off now then you ever were with her. " Mitch reassured Butch as he handed him another full glass. " Maybe a few drinks, will help you to forget her." Boomer said. Butch drank glass after glass. As his mind started clouding he realized, no matter how much he drinks, he's never gonna forget her. As Butch started babbling , only they could see where this is gonna end. And they all think he's crazy. But to Butch, it's perfect sense.

_And my mates are all there tryna calm me down._

_Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town._

_I'm swearing if I go there now. _

_I could change your mind, turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk , but I'll say the words._

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred._

_So, I dialed her number and confessed to her._

_That I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing._

Butch stumbled down the streets. Repeatedly shouting her name and how sorry he was. Maybe if he can just go see her, she'll change her mind. And they can get back to the way it used to be. So what if he's drunk ? She'll listen to him this time, even though his words are slurred.

Butch pulled his phone out and dialed her number. He'll confess to her. He'll say the words. That he's still in love. But all he heard was nothing.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences._

_I know that when I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses._

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door. _

_If she sees how much I'm hurtin' , she'll take me back for sure. _

Butch bumped into railings and fences. Getting snagged and cut in the process. But he didn't care. The faster he got there, the faster she'd love him again. Maybe if she sees him actually shedding a tear for her, she'll take him back .

_And my mates are all there tryna calm me down. _

_Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town._

_I'm swearin' if I go there now._

_I could change your mind, turn it all around. _

_And I know that I'm drunk , but I'll say the words._

_And she'll listen this time even though their slurred._

_So, I dialed her number and confessed to her._

_That I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing. _

Butch called her . Again and again. No answer. No answer. No answer.

_She said nothing._

_Oh, I wanted words. But all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, I got nothing. Oh, I got nothing. _

_Oh, I wanted words. But all I heard was nothing._

Butch was just blocks from her house. The boys voices rang in his ears. That he should go back. That he's wasting his time. That she's going to call the cops. And she's not worth it. But , to bad Butch didn't give a damn about what any of them had to say.

_Oh, sometimes love is intoxicating._

_You're coming down your hands are shaking,_

_ When you realize there's no one waiting._

Butch almost turned back. He was shaking with sobs. She hates him. She's never gonna take him back. And she's never going to be there waiting.

_Am i better off dead ? _

_Am i better off a quitter ?_

_They say I'm better off now, then I ever was with her. _

_And my mates are all there try a calm me down._

_Cause I'm shoutin' your name all over the town._

_I'm swearin' if I go there now._

_I can change your mind, turn it all around. _

_And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words._

_And she'll listen this time, even though their slurred._

_So, I dialed her number and confessed to her. _

_That I'm still in love, but all I heard was Nothing. _

Butch found himself in front of her door. He knocked. Not ashamed of how bad he looked. Blood from the scratches, holes in his shirt, and a tear stricken face. He was never more happy in his life then when she opened that door.

_She said nothing. Oh, I wanted words._

_But all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, I got nothing. I got nothing._

_I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, I got nothing._

_Nothing. La dada. Nothing. La dada. Nothing._

Butch studied Buttercup. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were pink and puffy. The smell of whiskey on her breath. He smiled , and she did too.

She was waiting for him .


End file.
